The petals of a blue rose are the same colors as tears
by Maren with an M
Summary: After Garry and Ib are pushed into the toy box, Ib realizes her rose is missing. Where could it be? More importantly, who could have it? (Image is not mine) concrit welcome


Ib reached down to grab the pink key, when she heard a voice say, "Ooh? What's this? A present for me?" She whipped around with a start, because she **knew** that voice. Said voice continued. "Yaaay, it's so preeetty! Can I have it? Oh, thank you!" said the voice, giving Ib no time to talk. Not that she would have anyway, as she was too shocked about **her** appearance.

Suddenly, Garry started talking. "That… it can't be…" he said, letting his words trail of into non existence. Ib didn't wait for him to say anything else. She ran forward. She had to get it back. She had to get her **rose** back from **Mary**. Mary looked up, startled, as Ib stopped in front of her, Garry following close behind. "Oh! Ib and Garry! Did you find what you were looking for?" asked Mary. Neither of the aforementioned people responded. "But anyway, lookit! I just got this!" she continued, holding up the rose. "Pretty, isn't it!?" "Mary… that… that rose…" Garry began. "Huh?" Mary asked, looking confused. "... Ahh!" she exclaimed, figuring out what Garry had been trying to say. "You mean this is Ib's? I thought I'd seen it before!" "Mary, please… Give that back to Ib." Garry pleaded. "Huh I wonder…" Mary began thoughtfully. "Ib… You want this back?" "Yes!" Ib exclaimed. "Well… Hmm… Wanna trade for Garry's rose?" she offered. Garry stepped back and gasped in surprise. Ignoring his reaction, the blonde continued. "Garry's rose is blue, right? I like red and all, but i like blue even mooore!" she exclaimed excitedly, like a child talking about christmas presents. "See? This doll's blue too! Isn't she cute?" Mary asked, gesturing to the doll that lay at her feet. She continued about how cute the doll was, but Ib had stopped listening. "So, wanna trade?" Mary offered again. A noise of indecisiveness sounded from Gary as Ib considered the options, shaking in fear. "Garry…." she said, intending to ask him what she should do, because she was **scared**. That rose was her lifeforce in this twisted world. She didn't know what to do, and she needed an adult to chose for her.

Unfortunately, said adult thought she was telling his that her choice was the give up his rose for her. He took in a shaky breath, and took a step toward Mary, toward her rose, toward something that would surely hurt him. She tried to banish those thoughts. But it was in vain. She tried to call out to Garry, but it was in vain. She tired to **move**. But it was in vain. She was so **scared** that she couldn't move. A deer in the headlights of the biggest truck she'd ever seen. The next thing she heard was Mary laughing, and skipping of into the distance.

Garry aprocted her, shock still her most prominent feature. "Be careful with it." he said handing her her rose. Her life. "I'm sorry," she whispered tears leaking out of her eyes. He simply laughed it off, asking why she was apologizing. After, she had done nothing wrong, right? So way look so down? But he was wrong. So very, very wrong. "And my rose… well! We'll just catch Mary and get it back!" he said, trying his best to reassure her. "Let's do our best! I know we're almost there!" he said. And this time, she believed him. She nodded, wiping at her tears. The linked hands, and began walking, when suddenly, every monster in the room sprung to life. Surprisedly, Garry jumped, saying, "what's with these guys?! Ib.. be careful!" So, they ran out of the room, successfully dogging everything there.

The next room started of with stairs. As they walked, they heard a voice say "Loves me" followed by a tearing noise. They stopped for a second, but then continued. As the got ot the top of the stairs, Ib noticed something. _Blue petals_ , realized. However, she refused to make the connection of what that meant.. They pair had barely taken another step when they hear the same voice form before say "loves me not", as the same tearing noise sounded again. After another moment, they started again, getting halfway down before hearing another "Loves me" followed by a tearing sound. At this, Garry dropped her hand, and clutched his stomach. "Ib.. um… Sorry, but.. Could you go ahead?" he asked nervously. "I'm… uh….. I'm sorry I don't really know what to say." she stared at him numbly, brain refusing to click, to realize what was happening. "... I don't want to lie to you…" he started again. "But i don't want to tell you the truth either." She continued to stare. "If you need help, I'll come running…. Go on.. Ahead…." he said, shoeing her away with his hand.

She continued down the hallway, still in denial, still refusing to think about it. She had just barely stepped onto the final staircase when "loves me not" and a rip pierced the air. She continued on. She reached the top of the staircase, and saw Mary, sitting sat on the ground, blue rose in hand. She continued with her game, ripping of a petal as she said "loves me…. Loves me not" three times. Grasping the final petal, she victoriously shouted "LOVES ME!" and tearing the petal right of hte now baren rose-stalk. Ib stared at the stalk, no information entering her brain. She was faintly aware of Mary saying something, but Ib paid no attention to her. Mary left the room, and Ib slowly approached the crime scene. She looked down at the stalk. The barren flower of the life of her best friend.

She stumbled down the stairs, body on autopilot. She reached the middle of the hallway, and there he was, sleeping against the wall. Sleeping, but not peaceful. Sleeping and won't wake up. Sleeping and won't… ever.. wake up again.

Never to get out of bed.

Never to decide what to wear that day.

Never to style his hair.

Never to walk out onto the street.

Never to see an ad for an art exhibit and think, "why not?"

Never to get hurt again.

Never to be saved again.

Never to talk again.

Never to see again.

Never to wipe away her tears, and tell her everything will be alright.

Never to comfort her.

Never to do **anything** ever again.

Suddenly, everything clicked in her mind. Suddenly her reservoirs broke. Suddenly, she was sobbing her tiny little heart out. Suddenly, she broke down, sobbing into the arms of a dead man.


End file.
